Rememorando
by Suki90
Summary: Mini proyecto: Seiya, después de entender qué ha pasado con él, empieza a rememorar momentos de su vida, especialmente aquellos que hicieron que se fuera enamorando cada vez más de Saori Kido.


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya no me pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y la TOEI.

**Aclaraciones:**

"— **Diálogo con narrativa en tercera persona (Recuerdos)".**

"_Narrativa en primera persona"_

"Narrativa en tercera persona"

* * *

**.::Rememorando::.**

**Prólogo**

_Pesado… siento mi cuerpo… muy pesado… _

Debido a su impaciencia, intentó mover sus extremidades, pero eso no surtía efecto alguno.

_No puedo mover ni una sola parte de mi cuerpo. Incluso mis parpados se niegan abrirse. _

_Pero además, mi pecho… siento un enorme y punzante dolor en mi pecho. ¿Por qué? No entiendo… ¿Habrá sido la consecuencia de alguna batalla? Es probable, pero… ¿En cuál? No recuerdo bien lo que pasó en cada una de ellas… _

_Me siento frustrado… Necesito recordar, si lo hago… es posible que sepa en dónde estoy y cómo salir de aquí._

— _**Ellos no son dioses… — **_se escuchó a lo lejos.

_Ah… Athena… _

— _**Ellos no son dioses, por eso no importa lo bondadosos que sean; tal vez no se dan cuenta cuando cometen un acto que no es correcto; pero a eso, se le llama VIVIR… y es inevitable que pasen esas cosas… **_

_Si, es Athena… _

_¡Es la voz de Saori…! _

— _**Pero, ¿sufrir por cometer un error? ¿No sería mejor perdonarlos y purificar sus almas? Al morir tanto las buenas como las malas personas merecen un descanso eterno, pero tú quieres que estas almas purguen una condena sufriendo un eterno castigo y paguen por cada una de las faltas que cometieron durante su vida… Hades, lamento decirte… Que estás equivocado.**_

_**Hades, molesto, decide atacar— ¡Guarda silencio Athena…!**_

_¡Saori…!_

— _**¡Ah…! —grita Saori, no pudiendo evitar el golpe de su enemigo y golpeando el suelo.**_

— _**¡Athena! —gritaron los caballeros, preocupados por su no sólo diosa, sino amiga.**_

— _**Athena, nunca aceptaré que protejas a la humanidad —declara el dios del inframundo— Evidentemente estás equivocada y no hay más qué decir. No seguiré con esta discusión… ¡Ahora sacrificarás tu vida por los humanos!**_

_**No pudiendo soportar más estar sin hacer nada, y viendo cómo es que su diosa estaba en problemas, el joven de cabellos cafés decide tomar cartas en el asunto— ¡No, Saori…!**_

_**Y fue en ese instante, en el que usando todas las fuerzas que le quedaban… el caballero de la Armadura Divina de Pegaso lanza sus Meteoros de Pegaso hacia el dios del inframundo, buscando así proteger como es su deber a la diosa de la guerra justa y la sabiduría.**_

_**Su determinación fue tan grande, que sus meteoros alcanzaron a Hades y lo lanzaron hacia una columna, causándole un enorme daño. El regente del inframundo no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, no creía que hubiera sido herido por un mero humano como él…**_

_**Pero podía regocijarse al menos… Pues su espada había cobrado venganza por él.**_

_Ah… Ahora recuerdo… Yo, fui herido por la espada de Hades al proteger a Saori…_

— _**¡No, no, Seiya…! —el caballero no lo soporta y cae finalmente, pero la diosa de cabellos lila logra amortiguar su caída— Seiya, resiste por favor… Tu hermana, te está esperando en la Tierra… —le pide suplicante, tratando de no soltar sus lagrimas.**_

_**El joven de la constelación de pegaso sólo puede sonreír levemente y pronunciar dos palabras… — Athena... Her… mana.**_

_Ya entiendo, en la batalla contra Hades perdí la vida. Ahora todo tiene sentido… es por eso que me duele tanto el pecho; la espada de él se clavó en mi corazón. _

_Jm… Siento una gran tristeza en mi interior pues no pude ver por última vez a mi hermana; tampoco pude despedirme de mis amigos, de Marín, Shaina y Miho… Pero no me arrepiento, ya que morí cumpliendo mi deber como caballero de Athena, di mi vida por la diosa en la que creo, por Saori… ella que significa tanto para mi… _

_Ojala hubiera tenido la oportunidad… de decirle cómo me sentía, a pesar de saber que nada podía ocurrir entre nosotros pero… por lo menos sincerarme…_

_Es curioso. Hace unos cuantos años atrás, cuando era tan sólo un niño, la veía y sólo sentía desprecio por ella; incluso a inicios de mi adolescencia ese odio por ella todavía permanecía. Pero… de un momento a otro, sin que me diera cuenta… poco a poco, se fue adentrando en mi corazón._

_Todo comenzó cuando nos reencontramos después de 6 años una vez regresé a Japón…_

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_**Suki: **__Si, sé que es cortito pero los prólogos no necesariamente tienen que ser largos. _

_En fin. Miren, la idea es en sí es que Seiya rememore cada momento que hizo que de poco a poco Saori se fuera metiendo en su corazón hasta el punto de amarla como jamás imaginó hacerlo. Hay mucho material de donde agarrar, tanto del anime como el manga. Y porque hay mucho material de igual forma puedo tardar en actualizar, porque sería de verme la serie de nuevo en su totalidad y escribiendo en base a eso x3. Pero al menos pueden tener la certeza de que se actualizará xD._

_Habrá momentos de toda la franquicia: _

_- Clásico TV (Incluye Saga de Hades)_

_- Clásico Películas_

_- Manga (Clásico y Next Dimension)_

_- Saint Seiya Omega (Si, aunque a muchos les joda xD)_

_En fin, espero que acepten este pequeño proyecto que traigo. Los capítulos no prometo que sean largos, pero al menos tendrán qué leer xD. También tengo otros fics en la cabeza, seguramente esos si serán OS con mayor número de páginas, pero bueno, para la publicación de esos aún falta :3. _

_._

_._

_._

_**Suki90, presentó.**_

**Y tú, ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?**


End file.
